


Dark Pythoness

by Yorumuko_Anomex



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Depression, Disabled Reader, Doesn't happen for a bit, F/F, F/M, Goat Mom Is Best Mom (Undertale), How Do I Tag, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, Kidnapping, M/M, Sans is a butthead, Semi-Slow Burn, Suicide, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Visions at Random, What am I doing?, What am I trying to accomplish with this, Why am I doing this to you?, Worried Papyrus, Worried Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorumuko_Anomex/pseuds/Yorumuko_Anomex
Summary: She never asked for this. She never asked to be like this.  Words, like wounds, entered her mind. The visions just grow stronger. She couldn't love herself, not when the exchange took too much of her. How could she have ended up in this situation? She's never been truly pessimistic before, but her hope is diminishing. Still, in the distance, their light shines on her, trying to pull her out. Maybe she could do this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has changed and is slightly different from what I had. It does keep some key points. Hope ya guys enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wakes up in pain and she thinks she's going crazy when she sees a goat lady.

Excruciating Pain. Like fire licking at your back and arms. Labored breaths. Like knives to your lungs and chest.

Your eyes feel like lead, but you're able to slowly open them. It's too bright for your eyes, so you close them again. After a couple of moments, you open them up again and the light isn't so bad. It's like the glowing ember of a setting sun. It seems to be coming through a hole that has jagged edges. It gives off enough light to see that your laying in a... flower bed? Golden flowers sway lightly in the non-existent wind. It's a really peaceful atmosphere, but the pain comes back full force. A gasp of pain comes out of your mouth. How were you able to forget about the pain? 

Your left arm is broken at the elbow and bent in a very grotesque way. Your right is only sore and seemed to be the only thing other than your neck and head to come out relatively okay. Your back feels like someone took a small knife and filleted your skin, but at least nothing is broken there. Though, you know that you probably broke your hip on your right side. Fortunately, or unfortunately, you couldn't feel anything from your legs down. That was something that has become the norm for you. You couldn't feel anything there since the incident, though you don't want to think about that. 

What are you supposed to do now? You have not way of moving. It doesn't seem like you are going to survive this. Surviving this long is a miracle in and of itself, that and having so little injuries considering how high you fell from. A snap tears you out of your thoughts. You turn your head towards the sound; however it's too dark to see anything. You would panic, but there is no reason for that. It doesn't really matter if you survived or not. You don't have anything to live for, nor a place to go back to. So, it doesn't matter. 

After what seems like forever, you see movement. It doesn't seem to be that big of a thi- creature? Yeah, let's say creature; thing seems rude to think. The creature moves closer and you can finally make out what it appears to be. It's a...flower? What? That makes no sense. How can a flower move? Well, apparently, it ducks into the ground and comes back up a different spot. Soon, it's only a couple of feet in front of you. It seems to have a face? Well then... why not? It seems you are so far gone, that you don't even care that it has a face or that it moves. You don't feel anything about it. It starts to talk while your thinking, but you can't hear it. 

Seeing the blank stare that you give it, it repeats what it said, "Howdy! You seem to be in quite a bit of pain. That's no good. I might be able to help though! But first, I'm Flowey! Flowey, the flower. What's your name?" It takes you a few seconds, but you open your mouth, "I-... I'm Rena. It's... *gasp* nice to... me-meet you." "Well then Rena, I can tell you what happens around here." The room suddenly goes dark. In front of you, there is a heart. It's light is faint, but warm. "That right there is your soul! Your soul is the culmination of everything that is you. Hm... Your stats are really low. Especially your HP. If your wondering, your stats are HP, LV, and the rest don't matter. HP stands for Hope. It's the level of hope you have. LV stands for LOVE. You can gain LOVE and grow stronger. In the underground, you can gain them through...'Friendliness Pellets'. I'll be sure to give you lots so that you can hea-" "You.... Know.... ya don't have to.. lie... to me." You struggle to say. Flowey looks at you weirdly. "What are you talking about? I'm just trying to help. Now, I'll give you-" "Flowey... I know your... not trying... to be nice ta... me. I know... your type. You... act friendly, but.... you are actually...not. Though I don't... mind... I'm just... Happy... to have... someone to talk to... before I die..." Flowey's expression was blank. You couldn't tell what he was thinking. He just stared at you. "Who are you?" He asks. "I.. told you... I'm Rena..." "Your just trying to hurt me, aren't ya?" "I have no... strength to do that. Why would I even... bother?" Flowey looked ready to say something, but there were loud footsteps coming your guys way. He looks back and then at you. Your soul gets returned to you. "This won't be the last time you see me, Rena." And with that, Flowey disappears. 

The foot steps grow louder and louder until you see someone. It was a tall goat lady wearing a purple gown. Once, she sees you, she runs towards your side. "Oh dear, you poor child. I'll heal you. You'll be alright. I won't hurt you." You start to fade out of conscious. You slightly wonder why you didn't go under before. The last thing that you thought before succumbing to the darkness was, 'She's pretty and motherly.... So, she's Toriel?' 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your in less pain than before and you can feel slightly more. Toriel is... Toriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. I took my previous chapter two and just changed it a tad. Hope ya guys enjoy.

You don't want to wake up. Your sore and your mind is telling you to sleep some more. You push that side of you to the corner and open your eyes. Exhaustion washes over you- the kind that screams 'you didn't do anything and yet you existing is enough', though almost dying had a small part in that as well. Your groggy mind can't really comprehend anything, so it takes you a moment to realize your on a bed (an actual one, not a flower one) and in a room- though you can't really see a lot of it from your position. You debate whether or not you want to get up. Getting up would mean you could see the room, though you would struggle to do it. Laying down would mean you couldn't really occupy yourself except with your thoughts, but you wouldn't strain yourself. For now, you'd just stay the way you are. You needed to sort through your thoughts.

So, your on a really comfy bed and you're no longer in danger of dying. Your broken bones have mended and now your just sore, really sore. Breathing didn't hurt you anymore, unless you breathed too deep, so that was a plus. Though how your injuries got healed, you don't know for sure, but you do have an inkling. It has got to do with that goat woman, Toriel. How you know her name, you'd rather not say at the moment. You don't want to go down that hole right now. She seemed to be motherly and caring, even to those who are strangers to her. Though, you don't know why she called you 'my child' considering your 23 and look nothing like a kid. Maybe she just called everyone younger than her that? You mean, she doesn't look that old, but you can't really tell considering how she looks. So, that must be it. Anyhow, what did she do to heal you? You can't think of anything less than magic that could heal you that fast, unless you've been asleep for longer than you think. Enough of these thoughts, your head is starting to hurt. Time to sit up then.

You put your arms level to your stomach with your palms face down. You applied pressure and slowly pulled yourself up to a sitting position. You, then, pushed back to rest your back against the headrest. That took a lot of you, thankfully, your used to doing that. You looked around the room. It's very red. Red walls, rug, and comforter. The floor is a light brown wood tile. There's a dresser (cabinet?) by the bed to the right of you. A shelf with some rocks on it and a couple of pictures on top of it. A table with Gold flowers in a vase on it as well as a picture of a single flower on the wall next to it. There was another lamp on the left to you, but it was a large floor lamp. At the end of the bed was a chest and there were a couple of stuff animals on top of it. You wonder who's room this is. It could be a guest room, but the room is way too nice and personal to be a guest room. Maybe somebody else lives with the goat lady? That seems like a logical explanation.

**3rd POV**

While Rena was thinking deeply, a figure approach the door to the room she was in. The door opened and in stepped Toriel. She had been very worried about the child that was in her care. Normally, those that fall do not get damaged too badly, but this child was very badly damaged. She had several bones broken and her Hp was very low. It was a miracle that she was even able to mend all of her bones and raise her Hp to non-threatening level in one go. Toriel had a huge healing capacity, so the fact that it took practically all of her magic to heal her to that point, truly showed how extensive the damage was. Though, there was something that she wondered about. What happened to the human's legs? The extensive nerve damage in the them was not something that she was capable of healing in one sitting or,  possibly, at all. It seemed that she was in an accident prior to the fall. "My Child, it seems that you are awake. How are you feeling?"

**3rd POV End**

"My Child, it seems that you are awake. How are you feeling?" Your head snapped toward the door. You did not see or hear her come in. You must have been really deep in thought. "I am really sore and my chest still hurts when I breathe too deeply, but I am otherwise fine. How long have I been asleep? How did you fix my injuries? Who are you? What are yo-"

"My child, calm down. I cannot answer you if you ask me so many questions and do not slow down. You have been asleep for two days. I used healing magic on you to fix your injuries. Though I could not completely heal you, I did the best that I could. My name is Toriel, the caretaker of the ruins, and I am a monster. You had fallen down into the mountain. You are in the Underground." Toriel said. Wait, Monster? "What? What do you mean you are a Monster? And magic?" "Yes, I am a monster. Though, I guess it would be best to explain how we got to the way we are....

_Long ago... Two races ruled over Earth: Monsters and Humans. They lived side by side in peace, but as time went on, Humans became afraid of what monsters could do. So, one day war broke out between the two races. Monsters did not want to fight the humans, but were willing to defend themselves. It was a losing battle. Monsters were banished to a land surrounding a large mountain. However, a council of elders did not think that that was enough, so they ordered seven mages to seal all of the monsters in a cave underneath the mountain. It was a sacrifice. In their death's wake, an entire race's captivity. It has now been over a thousand years since monsters were sealed and all mention of monsters was erased from history._

...Over the course of our imprisonment, a couple of humans have fallen. Each one children, each one not knowing about monsters." Toriel finished. 

 

"That is a lot to take in. So, monsters and humans lived side by side. Humans started a war and won. They banished then sealed you guys underneath this mountain with the sacrifice of seven human mages. You are a monster and you are capable of magic and so were humans back then. You healed me and you are the care taker of the ruin. Everyone who has fallen have been children so far. Okay. Got it." 

 "Are you okay, my child? You look very pale," Toriel asked in concern.</p>

 "Yeah, I'm fine. Just taking it all in. Also, I'm actually not a child. I'm an adult." You said. Toriel looked at me in embarrassed shock, "Oh dear, I'm sorry. I didn't really know. I saw you wearing stripes, so I just thought you were a tall child. I didn't mean to offend." "It's okay, I know you didn't mean any harm by calling me that." You said soothingly

 "If you say so..." Toriel said who still felt bad. "Where are my manners, I still haven't asked for your name yet." Toriel said.

 "Oh, I'm Rena.. Well, that's my nickname. My full name is Irene L/N."

"Why that's a lovely name, Irene." 

"Thank you Toriel, but you can call me Rena. Is it call you Tori....?"

 "Yes, I'd be happy for you to call me Tori. Now, I best get you something to eat, you must be very hungry." With that, Toriel left the room. Her smile was blinding and your chest felt warm. She really was a nice and motherly lady. Your eyes start to become heavy. You don't think she'd mind too much if you took a quick little nap. You slide down with your hands and pulled the covers closer to you. And with that your a sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please let me know what you guys thought, I'd greatly appreciate it.  
> 'Till next time,  
> Anomex

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Please let me know some feedback. It would be greatly appreciated.  
> 'Till next time  
> Anomex


End file.
